gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Pizes Team
Welcome to the official Glee Wiki page in support of the relationship between Puck and Lauren. If you ship this awesome, stereotype-destroying romance between these two badasses, sign up now! Rules and Regulations #Respect the views of other people; even if their arguments really do suck. #Do not spam. Nobody likes a spammer. #Do not delete anything that you didn't post yourself. #Do not start any ship wars. It makes you seem desperate for the continuation of your own shipping preference. If this template applies to you, you belong on this page. Feel free to look around, view some videos, enjoy some pictures and comment on the love that is Pizes. Deletion As you can clearly see, a reasonable amount of time and effort was needed to get the page to the state is in now. The Pizesians make up a peaceful community, so it is politely requested that this page is never deleted. If you do not support Pizes, that is perfectly understandable; however, this is no reason to attack, vandalise, or delete this page. Gleeks That Support Pizes # LoserLikeMeTalk to MeMy Blog 04:51, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Quartie, St. Berry, Samcedes, '''Pizes', Frankenasian, Bike, Kurtofsky''. #"I support this." FrancEngland "Everybody likes having their tummies tickled!" "It's true. Sometimes I do it to myself." 16:50, May 7, 2011 (UTC) #[[User: Immagleek18|'Did you get my text?']] [[User talk:Immagleek18|'Yes...']] 17:06, June 10, 2011 (UTC) #ArcaneSideburns #Safety Dance (I'm the total opposite of safe.) 17:48, May 10, 2011 (UTC) #SweetPorcelain 00:53, May 13, 2011 (UTC) - Maybe people think it's unrealistic that they would be together, but true love is always pretty freakin' unrealistic, so be happy for them. #WillDaGleek - as hard as i try i just can't hate this couple :) #Rachelberryfan #Kiba91 #José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 23:23, May 14, 2011 (UTC) #Luck-ynumber7 #Merry Minx #Zully Quirke #Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss 00:06, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I sort of like them. They are hilarious together! I prefer Puckleberry though. #Yeah we danced on tabletops and took too many shots 03:43, May 29, 2011 (UTC) #Quam , puckleberry , brittana , bike and tartie forever!! 01:14, May 31, 2011 (UTC) they are cute and are my second favorite puck couple after puckleberry #--[[User:StGroffles|'We're an inevitability, and no one can take that away from us']] [[User talk:StGroffles||'Talk to Me!']] #Elvah1 #Angelique644 #gleek1537 I feel pretty (oh so pretty) :) 07:04, June 14, 2011 (UTC) #Just a Lucky Person 03:33, June 24, 2011 (UTC) #MikeandTinaLOVEFOREVER #Kathy22 17:17, June 26, 2011 (UTC) #Quamfan 17:26, June 26, 2011 (UTC) #SariahOStalk 01:42, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Have loved them since the beginning ~! #D-Dizzle Charlie Swagron 04:26, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh dear. Please stop cracking me up with your awesomeness. Couples That DO '''Support Pizes #Finchel #Fuinn/Fabson #Quam/Fabrevans #Brittana #St. Berry #Bartie #Tartie #Tike #Bike #Bram #Samchel #Samcedes #Samtana #Finntana #Klaine #Kum/Hevans #Kurtofsky #Wemma #Quartie #Raine #Kurttany #Totcedes #Briano #Faberry #Artcedes #Sinn #Pezberry Couples That '''DO NOT Support Pizes #Quick #Puckleberry #Pucktana #Puckcedes The Badass Gallery A collection of photos showing off our favourite badass pairing. Feel free to add any pictures you feel that this gallery needs. Luck-Pizes.jpg I Ship Luck.jpg LUCK.jpg Luck2.jpg Luck1.gif Luck3.jpg Luck4.JPG Luck5.jpg Luck6.jpg Luck Prom Picture.png Lack_of_Luck_Boycott.png Luck_Armwrestle.png Luck Bar.png Ring Pop Luck.png glee27.jpg WhoYouAreLuck.png AreYouAnAngel.png PizesDumpster.png The Badass Cinema Sit back and enjoy this collection of short film clips focusing on Pizes. This cinema was put together for the Pizesians, by the Pizesians. thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300px Fanfiction Looking for something good to read? Look no further. Lose yourself in the words of some fellow Pizes lovers. Hello by Sucker4Puckerman08 Always Him by Crysie1979 Surrender To Me by Crysie1979 '' 'Home with You' by ''Crysie1979 Lauren's Birthday Gift by Crysie1979 Text Messages by Crysie1979 Feelings by Crysie1979 What the Hello by Crysie1979 Sometimes Wishes Come True by daisyatomic Sneeze by'' ToxicTopaz'' With a Little Luck by Gentern Taylor My Funny Valentine by thepiraticalconductor He's All That by'' Lauren808'' Different Breed by BriyerRose Leading Man Material by'' BriyerRose'' Ready for the Big Time by Comfster Big girl, you are beautiful by babyhippogriff Contemplating Puckerman by shopgirl152 Untitled by utahgirl91 High School Loveline and the Rumors that Follow by'' jailynn'' Blissful Luck by Amethyst Archer Additionally, there is a Fanfiction.net community dedicated to Luck stories. This can be found here. Please feel free to add any other Pizes-related stories you may find. Quotations Category:Teams